


I’m so tired

by Reading_Is_Smexy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill needs a hug, Bill’s parents are assholes, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richie supports his man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Is_Smexy/pseuds/Reading_Is_Smexy
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “I’m so so tired.”Bill opens up to Richie, and Richie is there for him. Even when his family is not.





	I’m so tired

“I’m just… so, suh-so t-tired,” Bill’s glassy eyes flick up to look at me through wet lashes. “I wasn’t l-lying when I said I huh-hate my own hou-house.” 

His stutter is getting worse the more he speaks. Bill’s stutter had been improving steadily as we went through highschool. It’s now our senior year and he really only stutters when he’s especially nervous or afraid. It frustrates him to no end, and if you happen to find Bill Denbrough while he’s alone, you’ll hear him still reciting that poem. 

“My m-mom hasn’t said an-n-anything about m-my accept-acc- the letter from yuh-UCLA. Or NYU.” Bill sighs. “R-Richie, I jus-just want them to c-care.” 

Ever since the day Georgie disappeared, Bill’s parents essentially disappeared as well. They did the bare minimum to keep Bill alive: bought food, bought clothes, paid bills. Beyond that, Bill hardly saw them. Once he was old enough to drive, though, they stopped even that. The only thing they do now is pay the bills. Bill buys groceries, his own clothes, and he takes care of himself. I’ve been to the house a few times over the years, but not often. Bill is the unofficial driver of the group and so very rarely is there a need to go to his house. Movie nights are spent at my house, or Ben’s. The last time I was there broke my heart. The kitchen wasn’t producing delicious smells from someone cooking, the piano sat quietly gathering dust, and there wasn’t a single picture in the house that was from after Georgie went missing. 

Before that summer, Bill’s house always felt so warm and full of life. But when I was there, it felt dark and sad. I have no idea how he stays there and is still the brightest one in our group. 

“Fuck them, Bill. If they don't want to get their heads out of their asses and see what amazing things you’re doing, then fuck them.” 

Bill opened his mouth to speak, but I wasn’t done. “You’re writing Is some of the best I’ve ever read, Big Bill. You’re stutter is better than ever. You’re handsome, and smart, and kind. You’re parents are asshole idiots who chose to lose two sons instead of one. And it’s not your job to make them care about you. We care about you. We love you Bill.” 

His face crumples and tears well up in his eyes that just dried. At first I’m afraid that I said the wrong thing, but he throws himself at me, wrapping his arms around my middle, and tucking his face between my shoulder and neck. Without even thinking I hold him and card my fingers through his hair. 

After what feels like an hour, Bill pulls back. His checks are tinted red and he has guilt written all over his face. “S-sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” 

We sit in silence for a few more moments before a smirk pulls at Bill’s lips. “So you think I’m h-handsome, huh? That’s a l-little gay.”

I can’t help the groan that follows. “Bill. I’m gay. You’re gay. We’ve been dating since sophomore year,” I deadpan. 

A full blown smile splits his blotchy face and he laughs. And I know I’ll do anything to keep hearing that laugh as long as I can. 


End file.
